Rainy Night
by EmySilver
Summary: OS / UA - Une nuit pluvieuse peut-elle rapprocher deux âmes qui s'aiment sans se l'avouer ?


**Disclamer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Mon résumé ne rend pas du tout justice au texte mais si vous avez cliqué c'est qu'il vous a convaincu un minimum ^^

Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

.

La pluie tombait à flot sur la ville de Dover rendant le ciel anglais gris foncé, presque noir à cause de la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Les gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient dans un ploc assourdissant contre les vitrines des magasins et la tôle des voitures. L'odeur forte de l'asphalte imprégnait les rues faisant temporairement oublier aux habitants les effluves iodée de la manche.

Quelques courageux passants marchaient d'un pas rapide, un parapluie à la main dans l'espoir de s'abriter dans leur bar préféré et de se réchauffer grâce à un bon whisky avant de rentrer chez eux.

Deux jeunes femmes couraient avec pour seule protection inutile leurs sacs à main au-dessus de leur tête. Elles galopaient depuis qu'elles étaient sorties du bus, ne pouvant se réfugier sous l'abri car les passants en quête d'un refuge temporaire l'avaient pris d'assaut.

Encore quelques mètres, quelques foulées et elles pourraient se mettre au sec. En tournant au coin d'une rue, elles virent la porte cochère en bois rouge de Pansy se dessiner sous la lueur des réverbères. Une fois atteint, il ne leur resterait qu'à traverser la petite cour dallée et elles pourraient enfin se réfugier dans le bâtiment salutaire.

Ce furent essoufflées qu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Les doigts engourdis par le froid environnant, Pansy fit tomber ses clés par terre, lui faisant perdre son sang-froid et le peu de patience qu'elle possédait. Après deux essais infructueux, la brune réussit enfin à insérer la clé dans la serrure. Elle entra en premier, suivie de son amie qui claqua la porte faisant résonner dans le hall son écho. Il ne restait aux deux jeunes femmes que six étages à grimper à pied avant de pouvoir se réchauffer, blotties sous une couverture et un thé chaud à la main pour leur soirée télé.

Elles montèrent les marches deux par deux jusqu'à voir le numéro douze écaillé peint sur la porte.

.

La locataire des lieux souffla un « enfin » une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans son appartement, la chaleur des lieux agissant immédiatement sur son moral. Elle déposa ses clés dans le vide poche, enleva sa veste en jean alourdie par le poids de l'eau et la laissa tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Ne la laisse pas par terre sinon ton parquet va moisir, » la sermonna Hermione en récupérant la veste abandonnée sur le sol.

« Cet appartement est déjà moisi, » souffla la brune.

Pansy partit dans sa salle de bain et en revint avec une serviette qu'elle lança à son amie, qui l'attrapa au vol du bout des doigts, et une autre qu'elle passa dans ses cheveux. Elle essora ses mèches courtes et observa discrètement Hermione à travers sa frange épaisse. En la voyant se pencher en avant pour enrouler ses longues boucles châtain dans la serviette, Pansy se figea, captivée par la nuque fine et délicate de la brune. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette partie de son corps, elle ne pouvait enlever cette vision de son esprit.

Hermione se redressa et la dévisagea à son tour, un léger sourire plaqué au coin des lèvres quand elle vit l'air hagard de son amie. Elle se racla doucement la gorge afin de la faire revenir à la réalité. Le bruit fit sursauter Pansy.

« Oh heu… » dit-elle en se grattant le sommet de son crâne, gênée. « Je vais aller te chercher une autre serviette. Tu peux faire sécher tes vêtements sur le portant là-bas… »

Elle pointa du doigt le mur blanc derrière Hermione.

« …et m'emprunter des affaires si tu veux, » termina-t-elle

« Merci. »

Pansy partit de nouveau dans la salle de bain en mosaïque blanche et bleue à la recherche de la plus grande serviette qu'elle possédait. Elle entra dans la petite pièce, s'adossa contre la porte et glissa jusqu'au sol. Elle détestait être prise au dépourvu et que son entourage voit ses failles et cette brune au visage d'ange venait tout juste de la surprendre dans sa contemplation. Elle qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur d'une façon totalement différente de ses précédentes amours. Il y en avait eu peu mais jamais un seul ne l'avait fait se sentir comme quand elle regardait Hermione.

.

Cette dernière quant à elle, s'était approchée du mur que lui avait indiqué sa camarade. Son haut trempé la faisait frissonner malgré la chaleur ambiante. Elle l'enleva et le posa sur le portant en plastique, son jean suivi juste après, ainsi que ses chaussettes.

Ses pieds nus foulèrent la moquette jusqu'à la chambre de Pansy. L'aquarium, adossé contre le mur en face du lit, éclairait la pièce d'une douce lumière.

Elle commença à marcher jusqu'à l'armoire jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par les lumières lointaines du port de la ville. Un bateau venait de s'amarrer au quai, déversant une nuée de passagers et de véhicules hors de sa carcasse de fer. Juste derrière le navire, s'étendait la Manche rendue noir encre par la nuit. Hermione imagina à quoi pouvait ressembler la France et en particulier Paris, son rêve de toujours. Mais pour l'instant elle n'avait pas les moyens financiers pour prendre un billet jusqu'à la capitale française.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Pansy s'approcher et revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle lui posa une serviette sur ses épaules.

Toutes deux gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le brise.

« Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra y aller ? »

« Où ça ? En France ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« J'espère. J'aimerais vraiment y aller avec une amie. »

Une amie.

En réalité, l'une comme l'autre n'auraient jamais pensé pouvoir s'appeler en ces termes et pourtant c'étaient leurs différences qui les avaient rapprochées. Hermione était posée et réfléchi dans chacune de ses actions, alors que Pansy était impulsive. L'une apportait la sérénité tandis que l'autre amenait de l'aventure. Hermione était l'ange posé sur votre épaule droite, à vous murmurer de sages conseils, alors que Pansy était le petit diable sur votre épaule gauche, vous incitant à transgresser les règles. Elles se complétaient.

Pansy laissa sa camarade dans ses rêveries parisiennes et marcha jusqu'à son armoire qui s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Elle se saisit d'un bas de pyjama noir et d'un débardeur vert foncé qu'elle enfila à toute vitesse avant d'étendre à son tour ses vêtements dans le salon.

Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, Hermione était toujours prostrée devant la fenêtre mais cette fois-ci une expression triste traversait son visage. La Hermione joviale que même la pluie ne minait pas était partie.

« Je connais ce regard… Tu penses à lui n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout en sortant une cigarette de son paquet.

« Oui. »

Le cœur de Pansy se serra à l'entente de cette affirmation. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Hermione et Ronald avaient rompu, pourtant, elle avait l'impression que le temps ne faisait pas toujours bien son travail. Un rien pouvait lui faire penser à son ancienne relation. Alors que le roux, lui, avait fait son deuil et était de nouveau en couple.

La brune alluma sa cigarette, s'allongea sur le dessus de lit, aspira une taffe, puis elle éjecta doucement la fumée hors de ses lèvres fines. La nicotine apaisa immédiatement son cerveau qui en demandait plus. Elle décida de lui obéir et approcha de nouveau le bâton toxique de sa bouche.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle.

« Arrête de dire ça Pansy. Ce n'est pas ta faute si notre relation est terminée, » souffla Hermione en se retournant vers son amie.

« Tu sais bien que si. »

« Ronald a toujours été jaloux. Si j'étais proche d'une autre personne que lui ou de sa famille, cela ne lui plaisait pas. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais. J'ai été une des causes de votre rupture, » répondit Pansy, les yeux dans le vague.

Hermione fit quelques pas, grimpa sur le lit, s'accroupit aux côtés de la brune et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu n'as pas à penser ça Pansy vraiment. Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu as été une amie précieuse à qui je pouvais me confier sans avoir peur d'être jugée. Ron aurait voulu que rien ne change et que je continue de parler à Ginny comme si on avait encore treize ans, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Ton amitié compte énormément pour moi. Tu fais partie des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. »

Son amitié… Encore ce fichu concept ! Pansy le prit comme une claque en pleine figure. Pour ne pas penser à la douleur qui envahissait de nouveau son cœur meurtri, elle regarda la fumée de sa cigarette s'envoler vers le plafond et se mit à penser qu'elle était comme ses espoirs d'être un jour plus qu'une amie pour Hermione : intouchable, lointaine et s'évaporant jusqu'à ne plus exister.

Une pression sur sa main la fit tourner la tête vers Hermione.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

« À rien. »

« Menteuse, » lui dit-elle un petit sourire en coin.

« Moi ? Jamais. »

Toutes deux pouffèrent devant la mauvaise foi de Pansy.

« Tu sais, si je pensais à Ron ce n'est pas parce que notre relation me manquait mais parce que je me suis rappelée un moment qu'on a partagé tous les deux, sous une pluie un peu similaire à celle qui tombe maintenant. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux gouttes d'eau qui cognait violemment contre la fenêtre puis, reprit son récit.

« Ron courrait dans le jardin de ses parents pour rentrer mais il a glissé et il s'est vautré dans une flaque de boue. Il en était recouvert de la tête aux pieds. Sa mère ne voulait pas le faire rentrer car il était trop sale et elle lui a conseillé d'attendre sous la pluie, quitte à être malade car il était hors de question qu'il salisse le carrelage qu'elle venait de laver. Tu aurais vu son visage, il était dépité ! J'ai tellement ri quand c'est arrivé ! J'en ris encore en fait… »

« Alors pourquoi tu avais cet air triste sur le visage ? »

« Parce que je l'ai totalement perdu. Ce que je pleure encore par moment ce n'est pas la mort de mon couple mais le fait que j'ai perdu une personne que je connaissais depuis mon enfance. Je peux t'assurer que je ne ressens plus rien pour lui mais il a tout de même était mon ami avant d'être mon premier amour alors ça fait mal, très mal d'être ignorée et de le voir changer de trottoir s'il me croise. La dernière fois, j'ai croisé sa mère, elle m'a dit bonjour par politesse mais j'ai bien vu dans son regard qu'elle m'en voulait d'avoir quitté son fils. Elle m'a même dit à quel point son fils était heureux avec Gabrielle et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça avant. »

« Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ça. »

Pour toute réponse Hermione haussa des épaules.

« À ce moment-là, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. J'avais besoin de garder ça pour moi, de le digérer... Et… »

Hésitante, elle se mordilla la lèvre.

« Et… Je sais à quel point parler de lui te blesse. »

« Tu racontes des bêtises. Je suis là pour écouter tous tes problèmes sans te juger car je suis ton amie, » déclara-t-elle, crachant le dernier mot de façon venimeuse.

« Tu vois tu deviens mauvaise ! Et je sais pourquoi. »

« Dis-moi tout Sherlock. »

Hermione la regarda intensément et se prépara mentalement à lâcher des mots qui auraient l'effet d'une bombe sur la brune mais qui soulageraient son esprit.

« Je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi. »

« Tu divagues, » dit Pansy tout en se redressant du lit.

Elle écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et tenta de garder bonne figure en lui tournant le dos. Elle marcha jusqu'à son aquarium et donna quelques flocons à ses poissons qui sortirent de leur cachette.

« Tu sais bien que non. Je ne suis pas une menteuse. »

« Les gens changent non ? Peut-être que tu as trop été à mon contact. Je rends les gens mauvais. »

« Là c'est toi qui raconte des bêtises. »

« Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi ce qui te fait penser que je puisse être amoureuse de toi ! »

Hermione inspira et tenta de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avec le plus de tact et de gentillesse possible.

« Quand j'ai commencé à être avec Ron je t'ai vu changer. J'ai vu tes regards tristes et fuyants à chaque fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras ou qu'il m'embrassait. Je les vois encore à chaque fois que son nom est mentionné. Et quand on a rompu, j'ai de nouveau remarqué cette étincelle pétillante que tu avais lors de notre rencontre. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu me reluquer. Alors ne me mens pas Pansy, pas cette fois. »

Pansy se sentit vulnérable et mise à nue face aux sentiments qu'elle ressentait mais qu'elle n'avait jamais dits à voix haute. Elle l'aimait. Oui, elle aimait Hermione Granger et ce depuis toujours.

« Et alors ? Quelle importance que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient réciproques. À part pour me faire du mal je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as lancé ce sujet. »

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? » demanda la châtain d'une voix triste.

« Non, » lui répondit Pansy d'un ton dur et froid.

À ce moment-là, Hermione ne savait pas si la brune ne comprenait effectivement pas ce qu'elle tentait de lui avouer à demi-mot ou si elle faisait de nouveau preuve de sa mauvaise fois légendaire.

« J'ai quitté Ron car j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour une autre personne que lui. »

Elle laissa un petit suspens flotter dans l'air, s'approchant silencieusement de la silhouette fine de Pansy qui s'était légèrement tendue à l'entente de la révélation de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

« Je ne me voyais pas lui mentir plus longtemps et le laisser m'aimer alors que je ne ressentais pas la même chose. Pas alors que celle que j'aimais en souffrait. »

« Celle ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée en détournant son regard perçant de l'habitacle en verre pour le diriger vers sa camarade.

Pour toute réponse Hermione posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Un petit sourire timide se plaqua sur son visage quand elle se recula tandis qu'un air étonné s'était logé sur celui de Pansy.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas… Moi ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Oui, toi. »

Hermione fondit de nouveau sur la bouche de Pansy qui, une fois son ébahissement passé, répondit avec fougue au baiser, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

.

* * *

 **Review ?  
**

 **Si l'histoire vous plaît n'oubliez pas de la mettre dans vos favoris pour que vos amis puissent la découvrir à leur tour.**

* * *

 **Réponse au review anonyme :**

Rayan : Merci :)

emi6 : Merci à toi pour ta review :)


End file.
